victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat's Random Thoughts
Cat's Random Thoughts is a segment on TheSlap created by Cat Valentine, featuring random thoughts or acts she does. There are eight episodes total. Episodes 1. "Cat's Random Thoughts #1" The first episode starts out with Cat talking about her hair being colored the same color as red-velvet cupcakes although her hair tastes like hair. She discusses her hair dryer. She also starts does a baby lamb imitation. Also, di you know that a cacti is a vegi, Or is it a fruit. 2. "Cat's Random Thoughts #2" This time, Cat has a bubble blower. Jade is filming the video and yelling at her (Cat), while Cat talks about her neighbor's pregnant cat, although the cat may just be fat, not pregnant. She stops in the middle of the story because she doesn't think the camera is on (there is no red light) and is seemingly scared by Jade's shouting. Cat also talks about her weird brother a bit. '3.' "Cat's Random Thoughts #3" Once again, Cat is in her bedroom where she states that she was going to say something but forgot because her brother started a grease fire. She then says she is going to say three things that she thinks have never ever been said before. She proceeds to say three nonsense phrases, such as, "Hey Mr. Figgledoober! Thank you for filling my gas tank with clam chowder!" They are silly phrases; no one has likely ever used that combination of words in a sentence. At the end, she has on a shiny felt flower hat. Gallery CRT320.png CRT319.png CRT318.png CRT316.png CRT315.png CRT314.png CRT313.png CRT312.png CRT311.png CRT310.png CRT309.png CRT308.png CRT307.png CRT306.png CRT305.png CRT304.png CRT303.png CRT302.png CRT301.png CRT-01.png CRT337.png CRT336.png CRT335.png CRT334.png CRT333.png CRT332.png CRT331.png CRT330.png CRT329.png CRT327.png CRT326.png CRT324.png CRT323.png CRT322.png CRT321.png 4. "Cat's Randomest Thoughts Yet" Cat starts of this video making very weird noises. Cat starts talking about how cool it would be to fill a pool with a bunch of tiny little grapes, and then put on a bathing suit, and just bellyflop into it. She then feels pity for these two tomatoes that are tired, but don't have anywhere to sleep. To resolve this problem, she puts them in a tomato hammock bra, and sings them a lullaby. She then talks into a fake phone and says "Hey! It's Cat! I mean.....Lieutenant Valentine...hehhee...Whatcha doing, you know..on the spaceship...HEHEHE. HEY! Mr. Spock, you are sooooo vulcan weird...HEHEHE. Okay don't freak out, but it's me again, ya. I want you to...BEAM ME UP. HEHHE" Then she shows us a special effect which is disappearing. Then the video ends. 5. "Cat's NEW Random Thoughts" Cat starts this video with an opening theme song which she created because the "Cat's Random Thoughts" segment was beginning to get popular. The theme song goes as follows: "My name is Cat, here's a video for you, I know it's not fancy but it's something to do, so if you get bored just go online to TheSlap.com where everything's fine. A-deep-dop-dop-dop-doopity-do." As the song plays, there are random clips of Cat doing random things such as brushing her teeth, doing karate, and peeling a carrot. She starts to see if it's possible to squeeze juice out of a potato. Then she pulls her hair back, smears her face with honey, and sticks it in a bowl of popcorn. She also pulls the middle out of a green olive and tries to drink water upside down. She then returns to trying to squeeze juice out of a potato. Gallery IMG 7801.PNG IMG 7803.PNG IMG 7804.PNG IMG 7861.PNG 6."Cat's Random Thoughts: Swivel Chair" Cat starts this video on her bed and she says "Hello computer people" and then she shows her new swivel chair. She also talks about how easy it is to judge a book by it's cover and how great straws are. IMG 9898.png IMG_9899.PNG IMG_9900.PNG IMG_9901.PNG IMG_9902.PNG IMG_9904.PNG IMG_9905.PNG IMG_9906.PNG IMG_9907.PNG IMG_9908.PNG IMG_9909.PNG IMG_9910.PNG IMG_9911.PNG IMG_9913.PNG IMG_9914.PNG IMG_9915.PNG IMG_9916.PNG IMG_9917.PNG IMG_9919.PNG IMG_9921.PNG IMG_9922.PNG IMG_9923.PNG IMG_9926.PNG IMG_9928.PNG IMG_9929.PNG IMG_9930.PNG 7. "Cat's Random Thoughts: Backwards Talking" Cat starts this video by telling us she is talking to us backwards and sitting with her back towards the audience. She point out how weird it would be if people talked to each other like that. She turns around and says that her brother is filming this segment. She tells about her brother that now acts like a dog due to some medicine he got against scratching (something he did a lot in the previous video and people had commented that they found it distracting). She talks about money not growing on trees and says avocado don't either, but then she figures out they do and thinks maybe money does too. She says, from under her bed, she wouldn't want to be an onion since they make people cry and gives you bad breath. Someone grabs her leg under the bed and she freaks out, but it was only Mr. Purple. She says why they rarely have guests. She tells us that she's never had one birthday wish come true. At the end she's going to show us a trick she's been working on and hold a hula hoop and a bowling pin, however we never get to see the trick because her brother starts biting her and we only see the floor while Cat is telling her brother not to bite her. 8. "Cat's Random Thoughts: Pajamas" Cat starts her eighth video by telling everyone about her pajamas and why she loves them. Soon after she states her five all-time favorite words: happy, pretty, ramnamzigogityblig, cuddly, and sparkly. The third "word" surprised her and she couldn't remember her favorite word. Realizing that she wrote it down, she searches for it to find it written on a banana. Seeing as people have special clothes to sleep in, Cat believes people should have special clothes to bath in: bathing suits or bath 'jamas. She informs us that her mother made her get dressed in order to eat dinner. They're having her favorite, spaghetti. At the end she debated different shaped spaghetti and decides to put her pajamas back on. trivia -since this slap web series expanded for all the seasons, cat as the series progresses becomes noticeably more strange, ditzy and cute. my fans have claimed on victorious that cat's personality become more over the top the same logic seems o follow over o hear as well. Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com